Ink-based imaging devices utilize ink to print images on media. Typically, inkjet printing devices include one or more printheads that have a plurality of nozzles to direct fluid (e.g., ink) onto a print medium to form an image. Thermal inkjet printing devices typically use an electrical pulse that heats the ink at a particular nozzle to form a bubble that causes the ink to be ejected out of the nozzle. As the ink cools and the bubble collapses, additional ink is drawn towards the nozzle in preparation for firing another ink droplet. Piezoelectric inkjet printing devices typically use an electrical pulse to flex a piezoelectric element to force ink through a corresponding nozzle. The thermal and/or mechanical stresses, as well as the interaction of chemicals involved during such printing processes can cause corrosion and/or wear on the printhead over time. Accordingly, printheads are typically fabricated with a passivation layer to offer some level of protection from these effects, thereby extending their reliability and useful life.
The figures are not to scale. Instead, to clarify multiple layers and regions, the thickness of the layers may be enlarged in the drawings. Wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts. As used in this patent, stating that any part (e.g., a layer, film, area, or plate) is in any way positioned on (e.g., positioned on, located on, disposed on, or formed on, etc.) another part, means that the referenced part is either in contact with the other part, or that the referenced part is above the other part with one or more intermediate part(s) located therebetween. Stating that any part is in contact with another part means that there is no intermediate part between the two parts.